Jerk De Soleil
|image= |season=1 |production= |broadcast=12 |story=J.G. Quintel Kim Roberson |writer= |storyboards= |ws |directed=Dan Povenmire |us=February 10, 2009 |international= |xd= |toon= }} The boys create a circus for the neighborhood after their original circus plans are cancelled, while Jeremy gives Candace wild parsnips which she is allergic to. Doofenshmirtz creates a device to make people's voices higher so his own voice will seem lower but instead, it gets even higher. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb's dad, Lawrence, is planning to take the boys and their friends to Cirque du Lune. However, shortly after the last kid, Baljeet, arrives, Lawrence reads in the morning paper that the cirque is canceled. It seems the lead of the show has had a severe allergic reaction and cannot perform. Linda Flynn is sympathetic to the lead of the show, because she knows how bad allergies can be. Candace has a horrible allergy to wild parsnips. She is also excited because this means her husband is free to be at the Googolplex Mall when her jazz trio records its first album, Live at the Squat and Stitch. When Isabella muses that it must be fun to be in the circus, Phineas knows what they're going to do that day. They'll make a backyard circus and each have a part of the act. Ferb can set up the tent, Phineas will be the ringmaster, Isabella and the Fireside Girls can sew up the costumes, even Perry can have an act. Baljeet, Django, and Buford will round out the cirque. They all have talents. Baljeet can remove his finger and hold it in his hand,with no injuries. Django can lift his leg over his head,but currently not very skilled. Buford's talent is to bounce to the heavens and land in mud. The tent very quickly rises in the backyard and everyone has their costumes already, including Perry, who has disappeared for his assignment from Major Monogram still in costume. Major Monogram is very amused by Agent P's costume and starts laughing at Perry. Not wanting to listen to it, Perry leaves for his mission, but Major Monogram convinces him to turn around one last time and he snaps a picture of the platypus. In the backyard, Buford arrives with his props. He will be flying through the air with a paper bag on his head into mud. Candace walks back to the tent to see what's going on and reluctantly calls Linda when she hears an elephant. Linda blows her off since she's recording and Candace gets even more frustrated. She is showing this frustration when Jeremy shows up with a basket of vegetables from his mother's garden. These just happen to be wild parsnips. Starting to get red and blotchy and her voice getting funny, Jeremy asks her to sit with him at the cirque. Meanwhile at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is using a self help tape to try and become more assertive. He hates his high squeaky voice and wants to make it lower. However, the tape isn't working out so well. Perry bursts through the ceiling and the evil doctor quickly traps him. Doofenshmirtz then reveals the voice-inator. It bio-mechanically transforms regular air into doofelium. It will make everyone else's voice higher, making his voice lower by comparison. It was too much trouble making his own voice lower. Meanwhile, Perry escapes from Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, and uses his copter to follow him. He flies over the circus and hears his act being announced and swoops down to show up to the act. Baljeet is performing his act: pretending to separate his thumb from his hand. Perry's act is up next: Ferb drops him onto a trampoline, he bounces through a hoop, and into a shallow pool. When this is over, he changes back into his hat and hops onto his copter to find Doofenshmirtz. Out of allergy pills, Candace puts on a jogging suit and a paper bag over her head. Her voice has already become deep and gravely. She arrives at the Squat and Stitch where Linda and her trio is performing, complaining about her brothers in musical fashion by singing "E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S." After that, Candace returns to the cirque to sit with Jeremy just as the "Flying through the air with a paper head bag" act comes on. Since Candace wore paper bag and jogging suits, she is mistaken with Buford (They both wore the same clothes), and is shot out of the tent instead of Buford, but Buford jumps into the mud to get the glory, which makes Phineas wonder how Buford got there so quickly. Back to the Doctor, he and Perry still fighting.He breaks the controller, which lands into the boys' cirque in the whole cast part which makes the cast members' voices higher. After the performance, the cheering was high because of the voice-inator and blows the tent off, hitting the voice-inator and make Doofenshmirtz's voice even higher. In the end, Candace finally makes it back to the house. Jeremy picks her up, and asks how she got her voice so deep for her E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S song. Candace said that like all other blues singers, wild parsnips. Songs * E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S Running Gags The "Too Young" line *None Ferb's Line (Phineas: How did he get there?) Ferb: Perhaps, Buford truly is amazing. Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry (with his costume on) takes an elevator hidden in the lawn. As he gets to his head quarters, Major Monogram laughs at him, takes a picture, and Perry just goes and stop Doofenshmirtz. End Credits The last verse of E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S. Memorable Quotes Phineas: (as his voice becomes progressively higher-pitched) And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you our entire cast in our grand finale, featuring the Amazing Perry! Buford: (walks in to see Candace, but they both dress the same time) Hey, that dude's stealing my act! Continuity The following things are mentioned in the song E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S: * The rollercoaster * The beach in the backyard * The cattle in the city * The time machine * The tree house robots Background Information * 15th episode produced. 12th aired, broadcast on February 10, 2008. * This is one of the more impossible Big Ideas of since their Grand Finale included Phineas, Ferb and other people included in their cirque in multiple locations and Phineas and Ferb were at the bottom, so having them in another location should have toppled the structure. Allusions *'Title:' The name of this episode is derived from the famous Cirque du Soleil. *'Cool Runnings:' Baljeet's line "Feel the rhythm, fell the rhyme, come on thumb, it's healing time!" is derived from the line "Feel the rhythm, feel the rhyme" from the 1993 movie. *'Alvin and the Chipmunks:' When Dr. Doofenshmirtz uses his The Voice-inator after Candace flies away and Perry rushes to the circus, Phineas speaks like The Chipmunks. Gallery File:Jerk De Soleil Title.jpg|"I'm here, and ready to go to the world famous Cirque de Lune!" File:CancellingTodaysPerformance.jpg|"They're cancelling today's performance." File:LindaLawrencePreRecording.jpg|"We're recording our first album - Live at the Squat and Stitch!" File:ItMustBeSoCool.jpg|"It must be so cool to be in the circus." File:PhineasShakingFerb.jpg|"I know what we're gonna do today!" File:DjangoTriesOutHisTrick.jpg|Django attempts to demonstrate putting his foot behind his head. File:BaljeetDemonstratesHisTrick.jpg|"It's stupefying!" File:CandaceInBed.jpg|"Good morning, Jeremy." File:PerryInCostume.jpg|Perry sneaking off in his costume. File:MonogramTakesPicture.jpg|Monogram takes a picture of Perry. File:BufordShowsPlan.jpg|"I fly into mud with a paper bag on my head." File:CandaceJeremy11.jpg|"Guess it's more of a cirque than a circus." File:AreTheseWildParsnips.jpg|"Say, are there any wild parsnips in here?" File:ImDancingWithYourWifePal.jpg|"I'm dancing with your wife, pal! Got a problem with that?" File:DoofsFrontDoor.jpg|"Could you just use the front door from now on?" File:Voice-inator.png|"Behold, the Voiceinator!" File:TheresNoPills.jpg|"Noooo!" File:MindyFlirtingWithJeremy.jpg|Mindy also wants to sit with Jeremy. File:PerryStern.jpg|Perry after escaping the trap. File:BaljeetClown.jpg|"And now I will reattach my thumb!" File:CircusCrowd.jpg|The audience enjoying the show. File:FerbHoldingUpPerry.jpg|The Amazing Semi-aquatic Perry (aided by Ferb). File:CandaceEVILBOYS.jpg|"Sing it with me!" File:LawrenceRecording.jpg|Lawrence recording the song. File:MrsJohnsonOnDrums.jpg|Mrs. Johnson on drums. File:EvilBoysWide.jpg|"E-V-I-L B-O-Y-S!" File:Evil_Boys.jpg|"They're just evil little boys!" File:SandraCartsAwayDjango.jpg|Django after his "human pretzel" act. ("That's gotta be painful.") File:JeremySavedASeat.jpg|"He saved me a seat!" File:CandaceOnCatapult.jpg|The boys mistake Candace for Buford. File:HeMustveBeenLighter.jpg|"He must've been lighter than we calculated." File:NowThisThingsBroken.jpg|"Great, now this thing's broken!" File:YourSingingIsAwesome.jpg|"Your singing is awesome!" Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn * Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus * Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn * Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Candace during her allergy attack.Piper's Picks TV #031 * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson * Eileen Galindo as Vivian Garcia-Shapiro * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Patel * Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm * Alec Holden as Django Brown References Category:Episodes